


Священный нектар

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, Angels, Blood Drinking, Demons, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, angelic blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Кровь ангелов — огромная ценность для демонов, они сходят с ума от её запаха, охотятся за ней. Падший и Страж живут вместе в коттедже. Азирафаэль, сам того не зная, заставляет демона бороться со многими соблазнами, но однажды во время готовки Кроули сталкивается с таким искушением, которому невозможно противостоять.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Священный нектар

**Author's Note:**

> Идея с кровью взята из Твиттера с этого аккаунта @11on_loss  
> Возможно, идея не новая, но я её увидела именно в мини-комиксе этого пользователя и получила разрешение на использование идеи.

Решение о совместном проживании было важным шагом в отношениях Кроули и Азирафаэля, на который они пошли спустя пару месяцев после отмены Армагеддона. Их жизнь проходила размеренно и спокойно в потоке человеческого быта. Ангел настоял на том, чтобы они не использовали чудеса на каждую мелочь, и демон ворчливо согласился. Они сами готовили друг другу завтраки и ужины, сами занимались уборкой, сами ухаживали за садом. По поводу последнего у них постоянно разгорались споры — Падший привык выращивать растения в страхе и избавляться от них в наказание за неудачу, а Страж был с растениями ласков и успокивал их, что ничего ужасного в крошечном пятне на листочке нет. Как правило, у ангела всё росло и благоухало лучше, цветы и маленькие деревья тянулись к нему, к светлому и доброму существу, и демон бесился с этого, но всё равно не сдавался и не собирался менять подход к выращиванию растений. Таким образом уход за садом превратился для друзей в небольшое соревнование с одним и тем же победителем.

В свободное от бытовой суеты время Азирафаэль читал книги, изучал рецепты или слушал классическую музыку на старом граммофоне, а Кроули боролся со скукой в Интернете или за рулём своей любимой Бентли, с ветерком гоняя по дорогам (ангел отказывался присоединяться к нему, потому что от таких скоростей ему становилось страшно). Азирафаэль также научился у Кроули искусству человеческого сна. Они прогуливались вместе по загородной территории, наслаждаясь уединением, или по оживлённым улицам Лондона. Кроули пакостил, например, заставив человека споткнуться так, чтобы тот выронил телефон в водосточную решётку. Азирафаэль нёс добро, например, не позволив подтаявшему мороженому маленькой девочки упасть на асфальт. Они смотрели фильмы, сидя рядом на диване, и Падший всегда рано или поздно приобнимал Стража, а потом начинал осыпать его лицо лёгкими, ни к чему не обязывающими поцелуями. Ангел всё ещё смущался из-за них, но был совсем не против, а иногда, когда настроение было особенно чувственным, сам тянулся к щекам или губам демона, который такие моменты особенно ценил и с радостью отвечал. Кроули заботился о том, чтобы Азирафаэлю было уютно и хорошо с ним, а тот был благодарен за внимание и терпение.

Это терпение давалось Кроули нелегко. Слишком много соблазнов ему приходилось преодолевать ежедневно из-за проживания с существом, в которое он был влюблён, наверно, с самого начала времён. Ангел сам по себе был ходячим соблазном для демона, хоть и не подозревал об этом. Переезд в коттедж позволил Падшему наслаждаться моментами, которые были бы невозможны, если бы они с Азирафаэлем продолжили жить раздельно. Наслаждаться и одновременно мучиться, потому что слишком сложно было устоять.

_Ангел выходит из ванной комнаты в мягком, белом, чуть распахнутом на груди халате, кожа на щеках порозовевшая, с влажных волос по лицу стекает капелька воды. Пока ангел вытирает голову полотенцем, халат на груди распахивается шире; когда ангел идёт — то одна, то вторая нога выглядывает из-под халата. Кроули в такие моменты спасает лишь то, что он заранее надевает очки, если знает, что Страж собирается мыться. И таким образом демон может скрывать от Азирафаэля свой пристальный взгляд._

_Ангел готовит торт по новому рецепту. Он смешивает в миске все нужные продукты и собирается проверить, чтобы всё было идеально. Азирафаэль окунает палец в крем, облизывает его, пробует, причмокивает, издаёт звук вкусового наслаждения и напоследок облизывает губы. Кроули, стоящий рядом, отвлекается на это зрелище, промахивается ножом мимо сливочного масла и чудом не попадает себе по пальцу._

_Азирафаэль иногда ложится спать раньше Кроули. Когда демон заходит в спальню, он замирает, он готов любоваться всю ночь. Ангел лежит на боку, подтянув ноги к груди, и тихо сопит. Он обнимает одеяло, его ладони свёрнуты в кулачки, а рот очаровательно приоткрыт. Падший не может насмотреться на спящего Азирафаэля, который в такие моменты похож на младенца, на маленького Купидона._

_Ангел наклоняется за упавшей на пол книгой, когда демон проходит у него за спиной._

_Ангел возится с растениями в саду и из-за жары и усталости выпрямляется и дует себе на влажный лоб._

_Ангел во время сцен фильма с насилием и жестокостью вцепляется в руку демона и прижимается к нему, потому что настоящее создание света и любви (не то что остальные ангелы) не может спокойно смотреть на такие проявления тёмной стороны человеческой души._

_Ангел, когда выпивает слишком много вина, постоянно невзначай прикасается к не менее пьяному демону, которому приходится срочно трезветь, чтобы контролировать себя._

_Очень много ангел совершает действий и телодвижений, из-за которых Кроули приходится сжимать челюсти и прятать взгляд._

Ангел и демон вместе готовили большой, праздничный обед для себя, Анафемы и Ньюта, Адама и его друзей, которых пригласили отпраздновать покупку коттеджа. Они хотели пригласить мадам Трэйси и Шедвелла, но они уже успели улететь. И не важно, что с переезда Стража и Падшего прошло уже около трёх месяцев, ведь главное — праздник.

Пока Кроули готовил мясо, Азирафаэль нарезал свежие овощи для салата. Внезапно в тишине, нарушаемой только потрескиванием масла на сковороде, раздалось громкое ругательство, из-за которого ангел вздрогнул, подскочил на месте, испугавшись за своего друга. Демон подошёл к столу и небрежно вытер руку полотенцем.

— Кроули, что случилось?

— Да масло, которое мы купили недавно, совсем какое-то буйное. Брызгается, зараза, так, как не брызгаются даже варящиеся в котле грешники. Предыдущее масло было лучше.

— Будь осторожен, дорогой.

Демон лишь фыркнул, мол, да ничего страшного, и сделал шаг обратно к плите, но тут же замер, как вкопанный. Он почувствовал запах, который унёс прочь все мысли из головы. Кроули для проверки высунул раздвоенный язык и попробовал им воздух, а затем резко обернулся к Азирафаэлю в поисках источника этого умопомрачительного аромата. Страж так испугался за своего друга, что даже не заметил, как порезался ножом.

— Ох, мне тоже следует быть осторожней, — посетовал ангел, поднимая порезанный палец на уровень глаз. А затем он заметил, каким загипнотизированным взглядом смотрел на его небольшую травму Кроули.

— Дорогой, ты чего? Это всего лишь порез, видишь? — Страж улыбнулся и демонстративно покрутил пальцем в воздухе, вытянув руку в сторону демона. — Ничего страшного. Он скоро заживёт.

Падший ничего не ответил, он даже не понимал, что ему говорил Азирафаэль, потому что он слышал будто через толщу воды. Сейчас для него не существовало ни звуков, ни времени, ни запахов кухни — только запах ангельской крови. Этот аромат щекотал его ноздри, проникал в лёгкие, дразнил, пробуждал в демоне его настоящую, тёмную сущность. Он пристально смотрел на кровавую дорожку на белоснежной коже, которая шла через подушечки указательного пальца, а потом расходилась на несколько дорожек, достигнув ладони. Биение собственного сердца стало громко раздаваться в ушах Кроули, а затем ему показалось, будто десятки голосов приказывали ему: «Выпей её. Выпей её». Ангельская кровь была элитным и очень редким деликатесом, настоящим нектаром, за которым охотились демоны. Она сводила Падших с ума, вызывала в них невыносимую жажду, она манила за собой, как свет в конце тёмного туннеля, как освежающий горный источник в жаркий день.

Кроули никогда не пробовал её, потому что не было возможности, и даже успел забыть о том, насколько притягательна для Падших кровь ангелов. Демон почувствовал, как быстро его рот наполнился слюной, которую он шумно сглотнул. Кроули не слышал, как под напором его сжатых пальцев раскрошилась ручка от стола, за которую он держался. Зато Азирафаэль прекрасно всё видел и слышал, и такое внезапное поведение его удивило и даже напугало.

— Кроули, что происходит?

Рука ангела не успела опуститься, потому что сошедший с ума Падший не собирался терять из виду источник своего наслаждения. Кроули недовольно зарычал и за мгновение сократил расстояние между собой и Азирафаэлем, схватив его за руку. Страж попятился назад и попытался вырваться, но демон и не думал расставаться со своей добычей, поэтому только шёл на отступавшего ангела, пока тот не упёрся поясницей в край другого стола. На мгновение взгляд золотистых глаз всё же переместился с раненого пальца на испуганный и ничего не понимающий взгляд Азирафаэля. Немыслимым образом это немного отрезвило Кроули, но аромат крови всё ещё окружал его со всех сторон, обволакивал, обещал неописуемое удовольствие. Ангел за три месяца совместного проживания невольно искушал Падшего много раз, но **этому** искушению у него не было сил сопротивляться.

— Не могу. П-прости, — только и смог прохрипеть Кроули.

Демон приблизился к Азирафаэлю ещё ближе, поставив свои ноги по бокам от ног ангела, и жадно, широко облизнул раздвоенным змеиным языком окровавленную ладонь. Из-за щекотного ощущения ангел издал звук, похожий на писк, а Кроули, распробовав вкус, застонал от удовольствия и крепче вцепился в руку своего друга. Демону было мало, очень мало, он чувствовал себя очень долго голодавшим вампиром, а если точнее — голодавшим шесть тысяч лет. Падший своей слюной не давал алому нектару сворачиваться, жадно слизывал каждую каплю, довольно рычал и дышал так рвано и глубоко, будто задыхался. Кровь его ангела на вкус была бесподобная, сладкая, насыщенная, она оказывала эффект наркотика — жажда становилась сильнее и сильнее. Кроули чувствовал, как мягко она стекала по его горлу, как разносила по телу тепло, как опьяняла настолько, что он не обращал внимание на растерянного и чуть испуганного Стража.

Сначала Азирафаэль испугался, потому что его друг вёл себя странно и неожиданно, а теперь он немного опасался демона, потому что понял наконец, что происходит. Ангел тоже за тысячелетия успел забыть о том, как ценилась Падшими кровь небесных воинов. Страж беспокоился, что Кроули, один раз попробовав, не сможет остановиться и попытается полностью иссушить его.

— Кроули, я думаю, что тебе...

Он не успел договорить и громко охнул, когда демон сомкнул губы на его пальце и стал высасывать из него кровь. Азирафаэль не понял, почему это действие заставило его так сильно смутиться, но чувствовал, как горели его щёки. Само ощущение было не очень приятным, и ангел сразу вспомнил случай, когда маленький мальчик в больнице попросил его посидеть рядом, когда у него будут брать кровь из пальца для анализа. И Страж видел, что у ребёнка кровь уже не текла, но врач продолжал сдавливать палец до белизны, чтобы выжать ещё немного. Похожее происходило сейчас и с ним самим, но неприятное, чуть болезненное ощущение отступало на задний фон благодаря приятному, смущающему, влажному облизыванию змеиным языком. Азирафаэль сам не заметил, как закусил губу, переведя заворожённый взгляд со рта демона на его прикрытые от удовольствия глаза. Кроули рычал, что больше было похоже на довольное мурчание, и, в отличие от ангела, совсем не стеснялся того, что делал. Сейчас в его голове не было никаких посторонних чувств и эмоций, кроме наслаждения. Демон на выдохе приоткрыл губы, выпустив изо рта дрожащий палец, прошёлся языком по нему снизу вверх, слизывая вновь выступившую кровь, и, почувствовав на себе взгляд, сам посмотрел на ангела. Азирафаэль внезапно осознал, почему его так смущали действия Кроули — они напоминали ему совершенно другое, более неприличное и интимное действо, свидетелем которого он невольно стал ещё в Древней Греции. Ангел от пристального, но не совсем осознанного взгляда змеиных глаз сдавленно ойкнул и покраснел уже, казалось, до кончиков носа и ушей. Кроули облизнулся, чем окончательно вывел Азирафаэля из себя. Ангел поспешно ускорил и усилил регенерацию, чтобы даже змеино-демоническая слюна не помешала крови свернуться. Глубокий порез затянулся в считанные секунды, чем вызвал недовольное, разочарованное шипение Падшего, который собрался укусить Стража, чтобы продолжить свою трапезу.

— Нет, Кроули! — строго прикрикнул ангел и применил немного светлой магии, которая слегка обожгла пальцы демона.

Эта слабая, но ощутимая боль отрезвила Падшего, но отпускать Азирафаэля он не спешил. Ангел видел, как в золотистом взгляде появлялось всё больше осознанности, дыхание демона выравнивалось, он снова облизнулся, но на этот раз язык был уже человеческим, а не змеиным. Кроули приходил в себя, он чувствовал, что хочет ещё, ещё крови, но без её источника контролировать себя было намного легче. Однако вкус и запах этого ангельского нектара навсегда отпечатались у Падшего в подкорке мозга.

Демон полностью вернулся к адекватному состоянию, хотя жажда всё ещё ощущалась, и обратил внимание на своего ангела. Азирафаэль был красный, как помидор, и тут же отвёл глаза в сторону. Кроули задался вопросом: что такого он сделал, пока был охвачен безумием и наслаждением, что его друг был так сильно смущён? Демон нашёл ответ очень быстро, стоило ему всего лишь осознать, что он всё ещё сжимал запястье ангела, и заметить поблёскивающий от слюны палец около своего лица. Кроули мысленно ударился лбом об стол несколько раз и отпустил Азирафаэля.

— Прости, ангел. Всё в порядке? Я не укусил тебя?

— Всё хорошо, — сохранить уверенность и твёрдость голоса было сложно, потому что тот момент всё ещё был словно перед глазами Азирафаэля. Он и Кроули остановил, не потому что боялся укуса, а потому что был слишком, слишком смущён.

Кроули не поверил в эту очевидную ложь, но не стал добиваться правды, потому что и так было всё понятно. Небольшие ожоги на пальцах, которые уже почти исчезли, были доказательством того, что не всё было хорошо.

— Спасибо, что остановил меня. Я, знаешь... Никогда не пробовал её. Не знал, что она оказывает такое сильное влияние, не думал, что она отрезает тебя от остального мира. И я...

— Я понимаю, Кроули, — ободряюще улыбнулся Азирафаэль. Он не хотел, чтобы демон чувствовал себя виноватым. — Скажи, моя кровь... Она была вкусной?

Страж безусловно знал ответ, он слышал, как Падший урчал и постанывал от вкуса, но хотел, чтобы Кроули сам сказал о своих впечатлениях. Настала очередь демона смущаться, и он попытался скрыть это за раздражением и нахмуренными бровями.

— Что за глупый вопрос, ангел? — отмахнулся Кроули, но под взглядом друга всё же сдался. — Да. Она вкуснее самого лучшего и выдержанного вина, которое мы с тобой пили. Вкуснее устриц, твоих любимых блинчиков и вообще любой человеческой еды. После твоей крови я потерял аппетит ко всему, что мы сейчас готовим, ангел.

— Кстати, насчёт этого. Там уже всё мясо сгорело, — Азирафаэль кивнул в сторону плиты, чтобы побыстрее перевести тему.

Кроули выругался и подскочил к плите, а затем выругался ещё раз, убедившись в правоте слов ангела и сняв сковороду с комфорки. Демон решил, что ничего страшного не будет, если он всё же воспользуется чудом, чтобы мясо стало съедобным и вкусным, а не превратившимся в угольки с одной стороны. В конце-концов, они с Азирафаэлем уже потеряли много времени, а это значит, что теперь стоило поторопиться. Без магических чудес не обойтись.

Пока Кроули разбирался с мясом, ангел продолжил нарезать овощи для салата, и его губы были растянуты в лёгкой улыбке. То, что демону понравилась ангельская кровь, не являлось чем-то удивительным. Если бы Падший выпил крови любого другого небесного воина, он испытал бы такое же наслаждение. Однако что-то подсказывало Стражу, что всё-таки его кровь для Кроули была особенной, и слышать такую похвалу, — вкуснее блинчиков! — было приятно. Азирафаэль задумался над тем, что, может быть, он будет иногда радовать своего демона вкусным подарком.


End file.
